DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This application requests funds to offset the costs of travel for the speakers who will participate in the Fifty-First Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, "Molecular Targets for Cancer Therapy and Prevention," sponsored by The University of Texas, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. The meeting will be held from October 27, 1998 through October 30, 1998 in Houston, Texas at the J.W. Marriott Hotel. A long-standing tradition and goal of these annual symposia is to attract a faculty of outstanding quality and scientific leaders to address a timely and current topic of interest and relevance to cancer. Invited speakers are asked not only to present their most recent data, but to identify areas and issues for future study. Educational opportunities, especially for students, are provided throughout the meeting by design. Ample time is scheduled for formal questions/answers during each of the seven sessions. Additionally, poster sessions are scheduled at which proffered poster abstracts are displayed. A special emphasis is made to encourage student and junior faculty participation in these sessions. Time for informal discussions is provided during breaks and scheduled food functions (lunches in the poster room and receptions). The symposium will focus on molecular targets for cancer therapy and prevention. Specifically, the Program will concentrate on recent advances in the identification of genes and signal transduction pathways that may lead to the development of novel therapeutic agents for cancer prevention, detection, and treatment. Invited speakers are among the world leaders in these aspects of fundamental cancer research. The theme of the meeting will be developed through seven scientific sessions: (1) Tumor Suppressors; (2) Cell Cycle; (3) Apoptosis; (4) Signal Transduction and Oncogenes I; (5) Signal Transduction and Oncogenes II; (6) Nuclear Receptors; and (7) Nuclear Targets. The Conference theme will be elaborated across sessions in accord with the recent understanding that signaling molecules may play roles in multiple pathways important to tumor development and progression. In addition, the Ernst W. Bertner Memorial Award will be presented to Dr. Arnold J. Levine of Princeton University. Dr. Levine and his laboratory have performed pioneering studies on p53, the tumor suppressor gene that is most frequently mutated in human cancers. The Wilson S. Stone Memorial Award will be presented to an outstanding young scientist whose research in signal transduction has made significant contributions to biomedical science.